Wolfie Finds His Special Someone
by Nox3
Summary: Remus was alone. Sure he had friends but he hadn’t found that special someone yet. James had Lily, Peter, he didn't care too much about girls, and Sirius had a girlfriend every other week. Poor Remmy, he was the shy one. But all that was about to change
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nuthin except the plot. It's mine I tell you all mine! Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!! So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter One: The new girl.  
  
It was the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts and the Marauders had just sat down at the Gryffindor table for the Welcome Feast. This was their second to last year and James and Sirius had already planned a truckload of pranks. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and McGonagle walked in followed by all the terrified looking first years. McGonagle placed the stool and sorting hat in front of the staff table. The hat sang its normal song and everyone applauded at the end. She then unrolled a piece of parchment and began calling out names.  
  
"Audrey, Stephanie." McGonagle called in her normal strict voice. A small, trembling first year stepped forward and sat down on the stool. McGonagle set the hat on top of her head. After a second the hat opened its gash of a mouth and yelled,  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The girl shot up and ran off the Hufflepuff table.  
  
After an endless sea of first years, McGonagle neared the end.  
  
"Zambini, Blake." A boy with chestnut red hair sat down on the stool. Before the hat even touched his head it shouted,  
  
"Slytherin!" Proudly, the boy stood up and walked to the applauding Slytherins.  
  
"Put him on our must prank list." Sirius said quietly to James, who whipped out a piece of parchment scribbled down the name and tucked it back into his robes.  
  
"Oh yes. I think we can spare time from our busy schedule for him." Smirked James.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted immediately.  
  
"Wait what about her? She hasn't been sorted yet." Said Remus motioning to the girl standing next to McGonagle. His question was answered when Dumbledore cleared his throat then said loudly,  
  
"We will be having a new student joining us this year. She comes from a school in American and is coming to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Now let's give a warm welcome to Ms. Annie Pryde."  
  
The girl Remus had been talking about had dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, gray eyes, and was rather tall. Of course not as tall as Sirius but nearly as tall as Remus himself, who was the second tallest in their group. She looked nervous beyond belief. She was even shaking. Slowly she sat down on the stool and McGonagle placed the sorting hat on her head. It sprang to life and began thinking. Annie looked up at the hat's rim and said something, but what the other's couldn't tell. Nodding, the hat yelled out loudly,  
  
"Gryffindor!" Standing up, Annie took the hat off and walked towards to the Gryffindor table. She sat down at the very end of the table by herself.  
  
"So, what about her? To prank or not to prank?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Hmm, prank I think." James agreed writing down her name.  
  
"Aw, come on guys. Look at the poor girl." Remus said motioning to Annie. "New school, new country, new people, she must be petrified. Can't you give her a break?"  
  
"You fancy her don't you Moony?" Sirius smirked with an all knowing look.  
  
"What! No, of course not, I just think-"  
  
"She's gorgeous, you wanna hug her, you wanna kiss her, you wanna date her, you wanna marry her, you wanna sha-"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled clamping a hand over his friend's mouth. Sirius bit his hand, looking very pleased with himself. "You sick minded, nasty, perverted-"  
  
"Loveable, adorable, huggable," Sirius realizing what he said, put on a face of mock horror. "Moony! I never knew you swung that way!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm going to give you till the count of three to shut up. After three if you are still in this vicinity, you will be no more. One.... Two...-" By then Sirius had sprung up and made it out the door of the Great Hall.  
  
"Steady there, Moony. You've got all year to kill him."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
(AN/ For those of you who long to know what Sirius was gonna say, it was, drum roll please.... ::drum roll:: shag. ::gasps from audience:: Yes I know horrible. For those of you who don't know what this means ask your parents.) 


	2. Chapter Two: Chapter Two gee how origina...

Chapter Two........... Chapter Two (gee that's original)  
  
****The Next Day. The day after the Welcome feast that is. The day after last night. The day-****  
  
It was Potions class and Remus was sitting next to Peter and in front of James and Sirius. He had already had several pieces of paper hit him in the head and was getting annoyed. The potion's teacher, Professor DeMon, was exactly what his name said, he acted like a demon most of the time. He had pale, sickly pale, skin, red eyes, strangely sharp, pointed teeth, and orange/brown hair. He always wore vomit colored robes that matched his hair. Professor DeMon walked between the isles glaring at random people. He stopped in front of Pryde and peered into her cauldron.  
  
"What is this, Pryde?" He hissed venomously, causing Pryde to jump.  
  
"It's the sleeping draught sir." Pryde said looking up at the professor.  
  
"Tell me, Pryde, what color is everyone else's potion?"  
  
"Uh, blue."  
  
"What color is yours?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Did you follow all the instructions?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, obviously something is wrong. Are you blind?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Must be a mental disability then. I'll remember that next time we do a more complicated potion. "  
  
"Sir I-"  
  
"Don't you talk back to me, Pryde. Two weeks detention for that."  
  
"But-" Protested Pryde standing up.  
  
"Are you arguing with me?"  
  
"Oh, she's gonna get it." Muttered Sirius.  
  
"Totally. How many cauldrons you think he'll make her scrub?" Asked James.  
  
"No Sir, I just-"  
  
"You what!"  
  
"I don't think that's very fare."  
  
"That's just too bad because, I'm the one who makes the rules, and if you don't like them I suggest you learn to deal with them." Professor DeMon smirked, his cold red eyes left Pryde's and he returned to his pacing.  
  
As the bell rang Pryde was forced to stay behind to talk to DeMon about her detentions. Remus was usually the last one out of the room, so he went just a little slower today to hear what DeMon had to say.  
  
"Lupin!" Remus jumped at the sound of his name. "Get out!" Snapped DeMon.  
  
"Yes, professor." Remus said as he hurried out of the room. He leaned up against the wall once outside trying to catch what DeMon was saying. The stone walls must have sound- proof spells on them, he thought.  
  
What a second! He was a werewolf he had great hearing! Remus closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall. Tuning out of everything but his hearing, he concentrated on what they were saying.  
  
"Do you understand me, Pryde?" He heard DeMon say.  
  
"Yes, sir." Pryde said quietly.  
  
"Maybe this will make you think twice about talking back to the teacher. "  
  
"Yes, it will sir."  
  
"For the next two weeks you will come down here after dinner and scrub cauldrons. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Be gone with you, then."  
  
Before Remus knew what was happening, someone collided with him. His back hit the cold, hard floor and whoever had run into him had fallen on top of him. Opening his eyes, Remus saw two gray eyes staring back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Pryde stuttered pushing herself up with her hands that were on either side of Remus' head.  
  
"No, it was my fault. Shouldn't have been standing there and not paying attention."  
  
"Um, would you let me go now?" Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Remus realized that his arms had circled around her waist holding her down.  
  
"Sorry." Remus let go immediately and propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"No, its ok. At least you aren't DeMon." Pryde shivered standing up. "Who are you by the way?"  
  
"Lupin, Remus Lupin. Gryffindor 6th year." He stuck out a hand to shake and Pryde grabbed it pulling him up.  
  
As soon as their hands touched, an electric shock went through Remus. Not the kind you get when you touch your true love or anything like that (AN/ ::loving sigh:: If only my darling.). This was something else. It hurt too. Remus dropped her hand instantly and stepped back, staring at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Obviously she hadn't felt anything.  
  
"Oh nothing just static shock. And you're Annie Pryde right?"  
  
"Yeah, well I better get going off to Transfiguration then. I'll see you later." And with that, Pryde, or Annie was off. She ran down the hall and turned to corner heading to Transfiguration.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked to himself. Glancing at his hand. It still tingled strangely.  
  
Shrugging, he began off to DADA. As he walked his foot stepped on something. Looking down he saw a necklace made out of copper. It was a simple chain with no charms. The clasp at the back was broken though. Must have fallen off, he thought thinking of Annie's fall. Then he remembered something. He had a necklace exactly like this one. Digging into the collar of his robes Remus pulled out his necklace which was still around his neck.  
  
"But only werewolves have these." 


	3. Paw Deep in Mystery

Chapter Three: Paw Deep in Mystery  
  
Remus paced across the sixth year boy's dormitory. The necklace he had placed into his pocket long ago, but it was still fresh in his mind. Getting fed up with his constant pacing, Sirius stuck out his foot as Remus walked by, deep in thought, and laughed when the poor werewolf tripped. It took Remus a while to assess what had happened but when he did Sirius was in deep trouble.  
  
"Sirius you prat!" He yelled lunging at his friend.  
  
"JAMES HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN! HELP!" Sirius shrieked in terror as he ran from the almost rabid boy in front of him. James looked up over the top of his 'Quidditch through the Years' book and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't kill him just yet Moony." He ordered lazily throwing a pillow at Remus. It hit him in the head and seemed to knock him back into his senses.  
  
"Is it that time of month yet Remus?" Asked Sirius ducking just in case. Remus opened his mouth to reply but James beat him to it.  
  
"Actually its in two days, Sirius." James finished glancing at the Lunar Chart and then back at his friends.  
  
"Ha! Then, we will be alone in the forest Sirius! And remind me, can dogs scream or not? No bother, no one will be around to hear it!" Remus growled as Sirius went pale, transformed into a dog and tried to scream. All that came out was a horrible yipping noise.  
  
"Make it stop!" Whined Peter. James rolled off his bed and clamped two hands down hard on Sirius' muzzle.  
  
"Now if I let go will you shut up?" He questioned. The dog nodded. "Good boy!" Remus grinned at the dog maliciously as it ran and hid under its bed.  
  
"Why were you pacing earlier Remus?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Oh," Remus stopped and wondered if he should tell his friends about the girl. Deciding not to he said, "No reason, just thinking. Lets go get something to eat, before hot dog winds up on the menu."  
  
Two Days Later, Full Moon (no perverted thoughts please...... ::is plagued by horrible mental pictures:: ahhh, the pain)   
  
Remus knocked on the door to the Hospital Wing and was greeted by Madame Pompfry.  
  
"Late again Remus? You're going to give us just barely enough time to get down there before the sun sets. Come." She said shutting the door to the and pulling an invisibility cloak over them.  
  
Quietly they made their way out to the Whomping Willow. The school nurse poked the knot on the tree to freeze it and they hurried down the tunnel. She barely had time to shut the door before a full- fledged werewolf stood in front of her.  
  
Then out of no where Padfoot tackled him from behind and Prongs joined in the fray. After playing the four animals made their was down the tunnel and out into the forest.  
  
Keeping his promise to Sirius, Remus turned and began growling at the dog. It stopped dead then turned tail and sprinted away. The wolf took chase and the deer and rat seemed to be laughing. With an eerie howl Remus looked around him trying to find Sirius. Strangely his call was answered. 


	4. Some Secrets are better left said

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marauders or other harry potter characters. Except for Annie and the plot, those are mine! Hehe, hope u enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three:

Remus had been quite shocked by the howl in the forest, but it hadn't been on his mind that much. Unfortuneately this was a blue moon month, where there were two full moons. Nearly a week after his last full moon it was that time of the month again. The time when they must transform into the monsters that hide beneath the surface of their skin. Remus sulked to the hospital wing after dinner and sat waiting on an uncomfortable bed as Madame Pompfrey scurried around doing something.

"Are you ready, dear?" She asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied sadly standing up.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." She said more to her self than him, draping the cloak over his and her heads. They made their way out onto the grounds, poked the knot with a stick to make the tree stand still and hurried down the tunnel. It was beginning to get dark as they reached the Shrieking Shack. Madame Pompfrey said a few things she thoughts might have been comforting and then left, locking the huge oak doors that led up the tunnel.  
  
Remus could feel a sharp pain in his back and he knew what was coming. He sunk down to his knees as the bones in his body began to reform and take on a new shape. He used to scream because of the pain when he was younger but he'd learned to manage it. He caught sight of his hands as he went down on all fours, they turned into paws and blackish gray fur grew rapidly all over them. Soon the pain was over and where Remus had been sitting was a fully fledged werewolf.  
  
"So, you reckon its time to go see Remus yet?": Sirius asked looking out the window. The moon had already risen and was shining brightly, illuminating the grounds.  
  
"Yeah." James said standing up. "The moons up so, Moony is bound to be killing some poor innocent chair right about now." Peter snickered, Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, and he immediately shut up.  
  
The three went out onto the grounds and before they could go down the tunnel, Peter had to rush forward and freeze the tree. The dog, stag, and rat went down the tunnel till they reached the huge doors. Sirius quickly changed back into a human unlocked them and turned into a dog again. Once he was a dog, James prodded the doors with his antlers knocking them open.  
  
Just as they had thought, Remus was busy eating a chair, fluffy white stuffing all over him. Sirius pounded in and jumped on the wolf knocking on its side. The wolf just laid there staring at him. The dog pawed the wolf's nose and bit its ear pulling it, somewhat pulling it, towards the door. Moony kicked him off, stood up, and bolted out onto the grounds, the dog, and stag right behind him, the little rat lagging behind quietly.  
  
In the forest the dog and wolf tackled each other and annoyed the stag to death nearly. Suddenly a blurry shape moved deeper in the woods. While the dog was busy tripping up the James, Moony ran off after the creature that had moved. He saw something in a clearing and headed towards it. Breaking through the bushes into the circle of trees he saw nothing.  
  
Tilting its head to the side the wolf looked around. A twig snapped behind him. Before he could even turn, a huge brown shape collided with Moony knocking him to the ground. Standing over him, hackles raised and growling, was another wolf with brownish red fur and gray eyes. Moony startled didn't try to get up first. But soon he realized that this creature wasn't going to let him go he'd have to fight to get up.  
  
Growling back Moony jumped up as the other wolf snarled at him again. It was just a tad smaller than he was at the shoulder. The red wolf jumped at him and Moony reared up meeting it in the air. His stronger blow sent the wolf backwards to the ground. As he stood over it, he let a low growl escape his slightly open jaws.  
  
Before he could do anything else there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Moony glanced up and saw that the moon was about to be completely hidden behind clouds. A shudder ran through his body and he knew what was happening as the human part of his mind began taking over. His paws became hands that were balled into fists, his tail vanished along with his fur and snout, and the most painful part began happening. The bones in his back and chest and legs started to reform back into human bones.  
  
Remus stood up his robes just barely clinging to him. They were tattered and torn but still there. He then remembered the wolf that had been at his throat a minute ago. Glancing around him he saw no wolf but a figure huddled next to the base of a tree. Its robes were about in the same shape as his. Remus was about to say something when the figure lifted its head out of its arms and looked up at him.  
  
Remus was at a complete loss of words. He slowly sat down and stared at the person across from him.  
  
"Didn't expect to see someone like yourself anytime soon did you, Lupin?" Pryde asked.  
  
"No, I... I didn't." Remus was still in shock. "Did Dumbledore tell you-"  
  
"About you? He hinted it, then I somewhat figured it out when I saw the brass necklace and the was you were listening in on the conversation through a stone wall." She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Oh..." He paused started to get up. She extended her hand to help him up and he took hold of it. As she started to pull the grip on his hand tightened to near painful. He was about to say something about it when she let go and stumbled backwards clutching her side.  
  
Remus whipped around and saw the moon coming out from the cloud. He felt the sharp pain again as he changed. It had never occurred to him that he had never seen another werewolf change. He'd seen them in books but never in real life. Crap, it looked painful.  
  
Before Moony was ever up on all fours Pryde had sprinted from the clearing and into the woods. Just as she left a dog jumped him, barking playfully. The stag ran in after the dog. Moony, his wolf mind forgetting the incident nearly entirely, pawed back at the dog. But even as he was a wolf he kept wanting to go off deeper into the woods but as his friends still had their human minds, they wouldn't allow him because things that were just about as horrible as him and worse were waiting out there. 


End file.
